


The Birthday Gift

by MacBeth13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Oneshot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sherlolly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth13/pseuds/MacBeth13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a birthday gift for Sherlock. John wouldn't appreciate the humour in it, but Sherlock might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : not mine

                        “You said you had something for me?” Sherlock Holmes asked as he barged into the pathology lab without preamble.

                        “Hello, Sherlock,” Molly smiled at him then retrieved a container for him. “You had asked for toes infected with tinea pedis a while back, still interested?”

                        “Absolutely,” he said taking the container and turned to leave, “thank you.”

                        “Wait, Sherlock, there’s something else,” she called out to him. He turned back around with an upraised eyebrow. “Happy birthday!” she held out to him a beautifully wrapped gift.

                        “Are you not coming to the party John and Mary insist on throwing tonight?”

                        “I am, but this gift is, well, not everyone will understand. I have another gift for you that is more socially acceptable for tonight. Also, I didn’t want you to open this one in front of John.”

                        “Why?”

                        “Open it and you’ll understand. It’s really just a little something, a memento as it were, a macabre in-joke,” Molly babbled.

                        Sherlock set the medical container down and grabbed the present. He paused before opening it, trying to decipher what it was.

                        “A picture?” he ventured.

                        “Just open it, Sherlock.”

                        He finally complied, tearing the pretty paper with zeal. Molly could see a child-like glee that shone in Sherlock’s eyes while he was unwrapping the gift. Everyone loved gifts, especially if they didn’t know what the surprise inside was, that included detective consultants that liked to pretend they didn’t care about such things. Molly took the discarded paper while Sherlock studied the gift. It was an antique frame that Molly herself had refurbished and inside it was Sherlock’s certificate of death that she had had to write up and sign when helping him fake his suicide.

                        Molly wasn’t sure if Sherlock would appreciate the macabre humour of the gift or not. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It had seemed like the strange sort of memento that Sherlock would have liked. What she did not expect was the reaction he gave after a quiet moment. Sherlock started laughing a deep rumble that sent pleasant chills through Molly. It was at that precise moment when Mike Stamford walked in.

                        “What…?” Mike began to ask in bewilderment, looking to Molly and gesturing to Sherlock. Molly just smiled.

                        “So you like it then?” she asked Sherlock.

                        “This is brilliant! I’ll hang it in my room so John won’t have to see it. Thank you very much, Molly Hooper,” Sherlock said then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.             

                        “Happy Birthday, Sherlock. See you tonight.”

                        “Until then,” he said then collected the box again and gave Molly the crooked half-smile she loved so much. “Stamford,” he nodded at the man in acknowledgement.

                        “Sherlock,” Mike nodded back, “happy birthday.” Sherlock nodded again in thanks then left the lab looking down at the certificate in the frame again and smiling. Mike looked back to Molly with his eyes wide and his eyebrows high on his forehead. He chucked his thumb over his shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so cheerful.”

Molly shrugged, trying to play it off as not being such a major revelation.

“I think you’re good for him, Molly.”

At that Molly sputtered but Mike just laughed and grabbed the files he needed then left Molly alone to blush profusely and smile so much her cheeks hurt. She was also really looking forward to the party later on that evening.

 


End file.
